Cover me, through the strife.
by RyderSan
Summary: Four years after 02 ends, Sam's body mysteriously disspears sending Ken into the depths of despair. Soon Ken begins to realize that this wasn't the work of vandalists but an evil supernatural force. (Only Chapter one so far), Please, R&R.


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to me... Wait... No it doesn't. And this is my first (Uploaded) fic. So, be nice (but honest).  
  
Prologue.  
  
Ken looked about at the unturned grass and earth, wondering how anyone could have a justification for what had been done. Nothing seemed more cowardly then attacking a grave-site, nor could anything be more stressful to a family aside from the actual death of the grave-site's keeper. What was worse, was that of all the rows of undisturbed tombs the one that had to be ravaged belonged to his brother. He had faced dozens of in-human terrorists, all of which bent on nothing but senseless destruction, but none of them could have ever been this cruel.  
Sam's body had been stolen as well, but the coffin remained in place though busted to pieces. All that was left of him was his trade-mark glasses, broken and wedged between the ripped cushions of the site of his ten year rest. Everyone figured it was some sort of anti-Digimon lunatic, out to take his aggression on any living digidestined; Apparently, by any means possible.  
The police had stopped by his apartment, to ask him insensitive and inane questions. He didn't withhold any information, he even went so far as to describe his days as the Kaiser, to warn them of how many enemies he had. Once they were gone, he slipped into his room away from his parents so he could just cry to himself, but he couldn't escape Wormmon.  
Daisuke and Miyako even stopped by, having read about his ordeal in the newspaper, and knowing he'd need someone to talk to. He lied to them, and assured them he was undaunted, but nothing could be farther from the truth. The whole experience only stirred up memories of what it was like to lose Same once, and he could never hide that pain from his best friends. They knew him too well to think something like this would roll of his back, very little ever rolled off his back. More and more as the years went by since the battle with BelialVamdemon, he found himself growing very irritable. He had begged his parents to put him in therapy, but they wanted to still view him as the perfect little boy he had once been; They didn't know how that was exactly what he was trying not to become again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes being in a crowd was an escape, sometimes it only stifled him. Wondering if he would spend the night alone and moping, he had invited all his friends over for a party. It wasn't turning out as he had hoped, it seemed to be only making things worse. Most of the younger group didn't bother him, it was really the older kids rubbing him the wrong way.   
Taichi was being loud and vulgar, having had too much of the alcohol he had insisted on bringing. Many of the neighbors on his floor had stopped by to warn Ken that if he didn't keep it down, they would call the police. Yamato was playing his guitar in the corner, and being somewhat unfriendly, despite Gabumons mingling. What really bothered him was that when Mimi and Jyou began making out in the kitchen, away from the other partygoers, the knocked the newspaper about Sam's disappearance to the floor where it was stepped on and eventually slightly ripped.  
"All you alright honey?" Miyako spoke up softly. He didn't answer, though he had heard her quite clearly. He knew that if he said no, she would pity him, and if he said yes then should would know he was lying. She eventually repeated it, much louder and more articulately.  
"I just want to be alone tonight, I think." Ken whispered. "Or maybe just with some of my closer friends, this party is getting unruly."  
"Yeah," Miyako nodded, "Taichi shouldn't have brought all the booze, I mean half of us are only 16 years old. If you want, you can just go to your room and I'll make sure no-one comes in and bothers you."  
"No…" Ken shook his head, "I'm lucky to have friends, I'm not going to push them away. But thanks for being so considerate."  
"Ken-chan…" She began, wondering if he had meant that self-piteously. Before she had a chance to say anything, a frenzied and frightened Mimi rushed up to him and grabbed him by the arms. Her eyes were wide and her breathe was short, making her words completely inaudible.  
"SAM!" She finally choked out, "It's Sam, hurry!" With little time to react, Ken was jerked to the front door followed curiously by some of the others. Wormmon hopped ahead, suspicious that this could be a trap set by and evil Digimon. Jyou had fainted in front of the door, which remained wide open to the outside. There was nothing on the other side, except for the hallway   
"Mimi, maybe you should lie down." Sora sighed, "I think you've had too much to drink."  
"There was this guy there!" Mimi insisted. "He was dressed like the Digimon Kaizer, and he said he was Sam! He said he needed to give a message to Ken!"  
"That's not funny!" Ken screamed furiously, "You know what's been going on with my family! How dare you pull a joke like this?"  
"It's not a joke!" She retorted, "He was there!"  
"Bull!" Ken snapped.  
"Uh… Ken." Hikari whispered.  
"No!" Ken hissed, "Don't stick up for her! Nothing can make this right!"  
"This can," Hikari pointed outwards with her index finger. "Look!" Ken looked to his left through the doorway towards the wall which a moment ago had been simply painted white. Now there was something written across it in bright red paint, as if it appeared there instantly.  
'Give me back my life, or I'll just take yours.  
-The TRUE Digimon Kaizer.'   



End file.
